Where the Fun Never Stops
"Where the Fun Never Stops" is the third episode and it shows playground safety. It aired on October 13, 2005. Characters *The Danger Rangers themselves *Quentin V. Manderbill *Kwan *Jack *Carl *Kevin Masker *Various kids **Donkey Boy **Elephant Calf *Angela *Matt *Background Trio *Kelly Lamb (cameo in song segment only) *Chase Smith (only mentioned on a written list) *Haiden Blomendale (only mentioned on a written list) *Myron Moore (only mentioned on a written list) *Cole Smith (only mentioned on a written list) *Lisa Quinn (only mentioned on a written list) *Parker Blomendale (only mentioned on a written list) *Jaden Briscoe (only mentioned on a written list) *Ellen Margonis (only mentioned on a written list) *Kelly Peters (only mentioned on a written list) *Dylan Briscoe (only mentioned on a written list) *Madeline Ouzts (only mentioned on a written list) *Trevor Smith (only mentioned on a written list) *Chloe Verhallen (only mentioned on a written list) *Riley Briscoe (only mentioned on a written list) Episode info The Danger Rangers discover a strange patron at the Boston playground causing the kids to play dangerously on on the equipment because Quenton V. Manderbill has prize-rigged the playground equipment. Gradually, he then kidnaps the Danger Rangers (to where SAVO can't display their whereabouts), so (when Kitty reaches the phone with her tail during her capture) Gabriela contacts all the Junior Danger Ranger allies in Boston for help so they can free the gang and foil Manderbill's plan. Songs Used *"When You're Coming Down that Slide" *"Keep Yourself Safe" Locations *Boston *Playtime Playground Company *28th East and West Steet *15th West Street *Kevin's House Burt's Invention - Ampeater Machine - Manderbill Prize-o-rama Trivia * Fallbot does not appear in this episode (not even in the song segments), though Gabriela does. This is, chronologically speaking, the second episode without Fallbot. * Squeeky does not cheese Savo in this episode. * In fact, Savo once expresses concern for Squeeky's safety, but he doesn't say it in the latter's presence, only in Sully's. * Both of this episode's songs appear in "Kitty's Surprise Party." * Jason Marsden (the voice of Kevin Masker and Jack in this episode) and Grey DeLisle (the voice of Kwan in this episode and Kitty throughout the show) voiced two main characters in Disney's TV series The Weekenders, with Marsden as Tino and DeLisle as Lor. (The same information is provided in "Mission 547: Safety Rules!" and "Wild Wheels.") * In the Lilo and Stitch: The Series episode "Baby-Fier," aside from Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu, as always, Grey DeLisle and Jason Marsden voiced Nani and Dr. Jumba (respectively) as babies. (Again, the same information is provided in "Mission 547: Safety Rules!" and "Where the Fun Never Stops.") * Jason Marsden and Rob Paulsen both did voices in the DisneyToon film A Goofy Movie and its direct-to-video sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie as Max Goof and PJ Pete, respectively. (Again, you know what two episodes have the same information.) Goofs *When Kevin Masker gets tied up on the swing's lintel from swinging too hard, he screams with a voice that sounds as if it were done by a woman or child, though his regular voice is done by a man. *When Kitty explains to Kevin that his wrist Savo unit is a safety tool, her hand is pink like her primary fur color. Usually, her hands are white. Category:Episodes